Research
by shelby98
Summary: Akihito has been a science experiment most of his life and has finally gained his freedom. 5 years have passed and he is happy with his life until a certain someone shows up in his life and threatens to take away his freedom again. But is this man a complete stranger or is he something more to Akihito? Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Warning: Yaoi - meaning guy X guy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I couldn't help it! This story popped into my head and I couldn't resist! SO Just so everyone knows there will be absolutely, with out a doubt, NO MPREG in this one. (Or at least I'll try to control myself. No promises there.) Any who . . . . . . . I'm almost done with the latest chapter for "The Taken and The Finder" as soon as I'm done with the finishing touches I'll have it up. It will be up between today 6/12 and Wednesday 6/19. I'm working on it peeps so I'll see you soon! (I'm also thinking of a vampire series? Tell me what you think!)**

* * *

He's finally free. No needles. No tests. Just freedom. He'll never have to deal with all that ever again! He'll never forget that day. The day everything made a turn for the better when one of the scientist gave him a change of clothes and let him out if the box that he'd been trapped in since he was a child. Running out of the facility at top speed, as far from that place as he could go. There were only a few thing that he knew about himself:

Name: Takaba Akihito, Age:18, Parents: Dead, Hair: Silver Blonde, Eyes: Hazel, Blood: O positive, Purpose in life: . . .

_Scientific __Research_

* * *

Five years have passed since Akihito was freed from the cage he had been trapped in since he was taken from his family as a child. He had to admit, he'd done pretty well in the five years he's been free. He found a love in photography, and found an even deeper love in the thrill of being chased by old geezers who think they can catch him. He had gotten an apartment, had a few friends, and after 8 months he felt he'd finally gotten on his feet, so he started to look for the possibility that there was still someone from his family out there. He knew he had no siblings or parents, so he looked for aunts, uncles, grandparents, or godparents even, but . . . nothing. He found a clue of a godfather but never got a name.

He searched forever but found nothing on the man except for a few facts. Apparently his father and this man had been college buddies and they had worked together as business partners, but that's all he got. Even when he looked for clues on his own family he couldn't find anything. It was almost like their files existed, but they were wiped clean. He looked for some of his parents old friends but was still out of luck. His parents kept to themselves and didn't have many friends and any friends they did have he couldn't find, were too high class for him to dream of, had moved on, or were dead.

After a year of looking, Akihito finally gave up. He felt disappointed in himself for giving up so easily, but it wasn't getting him anywhere and if he kept it up he was going to make himself sick. Even his two best friends, Kou and Takato, noticed his health slowly deteriorating because of the stress he was going through to find out who could help him. Now he's been doing very well for himself, and what's better? . . . He had a gig tonight that he was not going to miss. This was going to be his best gig yet, and his target . . . the infamous Great and Powerful, Asami Ryuuichi.

* * *

Asami sat at his desk at Club Sion going over the reports for that nights exchange. It was suppose to be a simple arsenal smuggling and shouldn't cause too much of a stir. A knock came from the door and Kirishma's voice could be heard through it.

"Asami-sama, the we're ready when ever you are."

"I'll be right out."

"Yes, sir." Asami could hear Kirishma walk away and he got up, retrieved his jacket from the back of the couch he had in his office, and headed out the door. As Asami got into the car, he had this strange feeling that something different was going to happen tonight, such as uninvited guest. He couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen tonight, and there was no way to prevent it. But what could it be?

* * *

**Ok, so tell me what you think and I think I know what I'm going to use as the "Scientific Research" that was done to Akihito and NO it WILL NOT be male pregnancy, so no worries there. Well . . . see you soon! (You know, if my report card doesn't ground me first. He-he :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps! So I hope you guys are liking this new fanfic and to be honest I don't really have anything else say . . . . . . . OH WAIT! Yes I do! Ok, so the**** vampire finder series is a _GO_ but I'm not going to start it until I finish at least 2 of these fanfics, as soon as I do I will mention it at the end of one of the fanfics. So, Please review. ENJOY!**

* * *

Finding the perfect place for the stake out wasn't easy because either he was too obvious or there were no easy escape routes but he finally found one behind a dark fire escape stair well of a 4 story building and if he dashed out fast enough then he could make it out just in time to get to the road. Once on the road he could get lost in the crowd. Akihito finished setting up 10 minutes before and decided to chill for a while. When ever Akihito had time to spare, no matter what his situation, his mind would always wonder towards his past. Everyday in the facility he was kept at was torture. He didn't know why his family had been targeted, but he knew there was a reason. He would find it one day but he knew it wouldn't be any time soon.

There was person Akihito felt he could talk to and that was the guy who had set him free. If it weren't for him he never would've gotten out. The guy's name was Sato. He was always gentle with everything he did around Akihito and never tried to hurt him. He was the only one Akihito would let get near him without having to be restrained to a metal table. Sato didn't come into his life until he was 16. He was always cautious around Akihito and never tried to force him to do anything. Sato had been around for about 6 months before Akihito even thought about trusting him. Akihito made the right choice in trusting him.

For the longest time all the creeps thought since Akihito was taken at such a young age, he couldn't talk because he never did. After about 8 months of Sato being there, he came to bring Akihito his lunch as always, but just before Sato left Akihito said 'thank you' and nearly gave Sato a heart attack. After that Sato was the only one Akihito would talk to and if there was someone else with Sato when he came, he would remain silent. He wouldn't let anyone else hear his voice. One day they were trying to inject something into Akihito, he still didn't know what, but he fought with everything he had and they tried to restrain him. Sato saw what was happening and ran in and held Akihito. He calmed instantly and held onto Sato. That's when they came up with the brilliant idea to have Sato do any injections from then on.

Akihito didn't like it but Sato was always so gentle and the only one who was ever kind to him, so he willingly let Sato inject what ever the hell it was from then on. Things went smoothly for the longest time until one day Akihito was woken up in the middle of the night by some alarms. Shortly after they started, Sato ran in and got him. Apparently from the first time Sato had seen Akihito, he had been planing to get him out. Sato had his plan ready after about 2 weeks of being at the facility but he needed Akihito to trust him first. He didn't want to scare Akihito and risk getting the both if them caught. Sato had everything planned out. He had a safe house ready in the city for them and at least three back up plans.

They lived together for the longest time, almost a year. Sato taught him everything, cooking, cleaning, and Sato was also the one who got him into photography. Akihito didn't have anything else to do so he was just surfing the net and looked up scenery images on Google. He'd never seen anything so beautiful and Sato bought him his first camera. Not long after words, Sato went out on some errands and never came back. Sato had always told Akihito to never leave the house, but Sato had been missing for two days, so Akihito went to look for him. Not far from the house, Akihito found a bag of groceries and Sato's wallet. In a panic Akihito went back to the house and packed up a few things.

Sato knew something like this could happen and they had set a plan. Sato had another safe on the opposite side of Tokyo and they had agreed that if he didn't show up that Akihito would try to live a normal life, so the first thing Akihito did was look for a job and found a photo journalist job. Akihito had a camera and thought why the hell not and got the job. Ever since it's been the same. Akihito hasn't moved and made friends with his neighbors, Kou and Takato. There's not a day that goes by that Akihito wonders what happened to Sato. He really missed him wished he could see him. Akihito knew that would never happen though and that all he could do is wonder.

His watch suddenly went off signaling the new hour and he turned it off before it could alert anyone in the area. After he turned it off, he couldn't thank it enough for going off because just as then, a sleek, black car rolled in and a man stepped out. Akihito recognized him from the profiles he read earlier as Itou. He's the one who is trading the goods, now all he needed was the receiver, Asami.

Sure enough, not 30 seconds later another black car shows up and out steps Asami. Akihito had heard stories about this guy from around and was told that he should drop the scoop. With all the stories and the advice he'd gotten, it only made him want this scoop all the more. Sitting there watching everything made his blood pump and his adrenalin start to rise. A guy with glasses came up behind Asami with a brief case while Asami and Itou exchanged a few words. Glasses guy came up after a motion from Asami and opened the case to reveal that it was filled with money. Akihito wanted to take the picture then but he had a gut feeling that something more was going to come.

As if on cue, one of Itou's men came up with a crate and opened it. Itou reached in and brought out a gun. Akihito's heart skipped a beat when he saw the gun. He'd never been so close to one and decided that this was his chance and took it. His camera going off a million miles a minute, catching Itou with the gun and the crate next to him and Asami standing next to the man in glasses holding the money out. The moment his camera went off they were looking around for the source. Akihito made a bee-line for the street but before he even made it a third of the way down the alley, a guy in a suit came around the corner heading right for with a gun drawn. Akihito turned around and ran back for the stairs.

When he got to there stairs, glasses guy was headed toward him as well. Akihito only had one choice . . . Up. Akihito ran up the stairs three at a time as fast as he could. Not far behind he could hear the guys starting to run up after him as he got to the third floor. He got to the top just as they were getting to the second floor and ran across the top of building. He was half way across as they guys chasing him got to the top. He looked back for a second but when he looked forward the door to the building opened and Asami walked out. Akihito skidded to a stop and turned to run back but when he faced the other way the two guys who were chasing him were walking toward him with their gun s pointed at him.

"Give up. Your caught." A baritone voice behind him called out to him. Akihito turned around to see Asami looking at him with a smirk and as they made eye contact Asami's eyes narrowed and then widened and his smirk vanished. The eye contact made Akihito shiver slightly. He looked at Asami and then back at the men approaching him. Akihito's mind was going into panic mode and then he looked to his left and saw another building beside the one they were on, and it was about a 15 foot jump. To anyone else that would've been an automatic out for an escape . . . Not for Akihito.

Akihito chuckled and then looked back at Asami with new confidence. "I don't think so." And with that Akihito ran to his left as fast as he could and jumped. He could hear the men behind him gasp as he took the jump. Akihito used the help of the wind around him to push himself toward the building. Akihito landed a little hard and rolled. When got back up he looked across the gap. Everyone was just gaping at him, but Asami just looked at him in bewilderment. Akihito smirked, held up the peace sign and winked before running across that roof top and jumping down the fire escape on that building.

Running down the street, Akihito knew then and there that the meeting with Asami tonight was not the first time they'd met. They'd met before but he had no idea when or where. He knew that it was most likely impossible that they had ever met before, but there was something about Asami's eyes that he felt he recognized them.

_'Look's I've got some research to do.'_

* * *

Asami watched as the kid ran across the building and jumped down another fire escape.

"That's . . . impossible. How did he-" Kirishma, standing next to Asami, couldn't even his sentence. Asami wasn't really listening to him anyway. "Asami-sama?" Asami was shaken out of his thoughts and looked back at Kirishma.

"I want everything you can find on him."

"Where would you like me to start, sir?"

"Start with the name, Takaba."

"Yes, sir." And with that Kirishma walked away to make a few phone calls with Asami following close behind him. Back in the car, Asami couldn't help the feeling that the boy he saw tonight he'd seen before. A long time ago. He had a hunch of who the kid was but knew that it was most likely impossible that the kid was the same child he'd known so long ago. Even though he knew that, there was something in the kid's eyes that he felt he recognized from somewhere. Besides the obvious reasons he wanted to know who he was, there was something else. Asami thought he had saw something when the kid jumped. He thought he had just imagined it but Asami thought he had seen a black bulge under the kids shirt as he came down from his jump. Something that looked like . . .

Wings.

* * *

**Ok, so I PROMISE! I will explain everything in the next chapter. So get this I've got this whole calender thing going on and chapter 3 will be out on 6/29. NO doubt about it. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK! I CAN EXPLAIN! OK, so my computer crashed on Sunday and I didn't get it back until Thursday and the day before I got it back I got grounded! I will not tell details but I will admit that there was some kind of bird involved and my curiosity got the better of me and I've been babysitting for the past few days and I got my computer back yesterday (Saturday) but I was so busy with the kids (Elissa 2 years old and Joesph almost 6 months) that I haven't had the time or the stamina for that fact to write. So I'm really sorry guys but I promise I'm going to work my butt off to get all my dead lines caught up! So please don't kill me in my sleep! ENJOY!**

* * *

Asami sat in his office in a whole other world. He couldn't get that kid out of his head. When he first saw him the kid was a blur of blonde blue and gray. He couldn't get a good look at him. When he had gotten up to the top of the building and cut him off he got a better look at the kid who was blonde with blue jeans and a light gray t-shirt. He had on;y got a glimpse of his face then but it was when the kid chuckled and looked him dead in the eye that he thought he saw something he recognized. His eyes were round, hazel, and fierce. They held a fire that he had never seen before that had multiple meanings to it, energy, adrenaline, compassion, determination and the one that Asami didn't understand the reason to: Hatred.

Seeing that in the kids eyes had the wheels in Asami's mind working in overdrive. Why would the kid have so much hatred in his eyes? That wasn't a normal look of hatred either. Asami had seen people with absolute pure hate in their eyes but what this boy had was something that ran much, much deeper. Something that he had had a lot of time to think about. What could have caused him to have a look of such hatred and why had he not acted on it? The only conclusion that Asami could come up with is that something had happened to him and the kid had been detained, unable to let out his hate on something or someone. The answer to the biggest question was absolutely killing him . . . Who is this kid?! As if on cue Kirishma came in with a packet.

"Asami-sama," Kirishma said with a bow as he came in, "I got everything I could on the brat from yesterday." Asami nodded and motioned for him to close the door and to give him the packet. Kirishma handed him the packet and it felt a little light for this to everything that Kirishma could find on him. Asami opened the packet, pulled out the contents and was faced with a picture of the kid.

"You were right, his name is Takaba, Takaba Akihito. He's 23, a freelance photographer, and does some favors for the local police once in a while. He was an apartment on the other side of town and usually keeps to himself." Asami nodded as he looked over the information on the kid, his suspicion growing stronger as he read on.

"Seems a like there isn't a lot on though?"

"That's what caught my interest too. I looked for everything there could possibly be; family, bank records, phone records, heck I even looked for parking tickets. There's almost nothing on this kid because he practically didn't exist until little more than four years ago when he moved to his current residence. I tried to find out where he lived before but I couldn't find anything. It was almost like he materialized one day out of nowhere and started living there."

"I see. So he just appeared out of nowhere and has been around ever since?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I couldn't find anything else, Asami-sama, but that's really all there is."

"It's fine Kirishma. I actually didn't think there would be anything else on him. This is actually more than I expected."

"Really? But how? If you don't me asking, Asami-sama, but do you perhaps know him?"

"I've got a pretty good feeling on who he is. Kirishma, I want someone to watch the kid. Perhaps, . . . Ikano."

"Yes, Asami-sama, I'll have him right on it." Kirishma bowed and left Asami to his thought.

_'Oh, yes. I've got a very good idea on who you are, . . . Akihito.'_

* * *

On the other side of Tokyo Akihito was enjoying the peace on top of his apartment. Or at least trying to enjoy it. He could get that guy from yesterday out of his head. There was something almost something familiar about the guy. They had never met before that's for sure, but the way he had acted when they really made eye contact, it almost seemed like they had met before. And his eyes, a rich brown that looked almost gold. What was it that made him believe they had met before? there as just something but he couldn't grab it.

Laying sprawled out on the roof top felt so good. Just letting the breeze run over him; through his hair over his bare back and through the silk black feather's of his 15 foot wings from tip to tip.


End file.
